


La Saint Valentin

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Valentine's Day Fics [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Surreal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Everybody is celebrating.





	1. Chapter 1

It's Valentine's Day in Paris and everyone is in love.

Alya gives Nino a heart shaped card.

Marinette thought Okay Marinette you can do it

Marinette walked to Adrien

Marinette said "He-hey Adrien I made it something for Valentine's Day....it's a scarf" as she gives Adrien a red scarf with pink hearts.

Adrien blushed "Thanks Marinette"

Marinette blushed "You're Welcome Adrien"

Chloe, Sabrina and Lila sees Marinette.

They got jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Valentine's Day in Miracle City.

The classroom was decorated with red and pink hearts.

Marigraciela and Frida said "Okay you can do it"

Frida gives Manny a card.

Marigraciela gives Pablo a pink scarf with red hearts.

................

Manny and Pablo said "Gracias"

Marigraciela and Frida blushed as they giggled softly.

But Zoe took a scarf away from Pablo.

"I'll take that!"

Frida said "Zoe Aves!"

Zoe said "Oh don't tell me Marigraciela made him a cutest scarf pathetic!"

Marigraciela and Frida gasped

Zoe took Nina's Valentine card.

Nina said "Zoe....."

"Aves! Zoe Aves that's my name don't wear it out"

"Uh-oh?"

"Note to self don't upset Frida and Marigraciela"

"Here you go from my mom"

Zoe walked to Pablo "Hi Pabli Googly"

Marigraciela and Pablo said "It's Pablo/It's Pablo"

Zoe said "Hmm (To Marigraciela) I'll call you"

"Marigraciela call me Marigraciela"

"I like Gracie so hand over the valentines"

Pablo said "Actually my father made the valentines in the whole world before he died he was the most-"

Zoe mocked "Actually my father made the valentines in the whole-" before speaking in gibberish.

But Florita and Dolorita appears behind Zoe

"Hey Zoe"

Zoe screamed

"Look what we made for Valentine's Day"

Zoe growled

"Yeah Zoe get yourself a date"

Zoe growled then walked away in rage.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a great day at a beach in Paris, two little girls were making a sand castle.

"All done"

A ghostly man's head was on a sand castle.

He said "I'm leaving" as he whistled

He reattached his head.

"Come on everyone love the beach"

"Yeah well I don't love anything"

But a goth woman walked past him.

She smiled at him

"Excuse me are you deceased"

"You suck the life right out of me I'm Sol"

"They call me Jacobo"

"Let us leave this dreadful place."

Two girls see them walking together.


	4. Chapter 4

February 14

A 6 year old Pablo was playing a violin but he hears a door bell.

Pablo opened the door.

Pablo saws a heart shaped card

"Dear Pablo Happy Valentine's Day love Marigraciela Martinez"

But Pablo hears his mother's voice

"PABLO! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!"

"Coming Mami"


End file.
